Against The Night
by Amberr-Ink
Summary: Naruto has to take care of a fragile Sasuke, but his guilty conscience and pity throws the simple ordeal into what will surely change everything they feel. NaruSasu


**Well, this is another story I started, but it will only be two parts, and no worries I'll get back to Gravity too if your wondering. I have this thing for NaruSasu and making it mostly from Naru's pov... I'll try to do otherwise sometime but I like this way this has come out.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Against the Night

Once again all seemed fuzzy, hot and damp, yet so comfortable. The feeling of pleasure was intertwined so beautifully into it all it was hard to differ between, but this wasn't what was really important. Each breath was so heavy, laden with soft whimpers of amusement unconscious to the owner. He is also unaware of the way he looks beneath me right now, so fragile, so lost in desire, perfect. Every move I make his body mimics against mine. When I near, so does he, I whisper sweet nothings in his ear and he whispers back. It makes every piece of me swell with such adoration, but those eyes always come to full view soon after. Those eyes, those liquid ink orbs now so hollow in contradiction to my precious memories, hurt me.

It pains me to look at them, such soft, supple grey star dusted inside them look only like pure innocence to me, makes me wary of everything I do, guilty even. From the beginning he wanted this though, he always had since the first time, and I still haven't found all the right reasons as to why. Nothing tells me as to why it should be this way, why he truly wants it this way beyond what his words can say, why I even deserve such a place in his heart. Perhaps it is because those kinds of answers were always in those eyes, hidden messages. They are forever locked up though, I can never reach them even if I tried, like those walls that were once, and still are, built. I'm merely holding his hand in the darkness.

I wait, and wait, staring into those closed charred doors as he reaches a pale hand up towards me. It wobbles, searching, feeling, and lingering as well for contact. Each moment it takes, like all before, tears apart another part of me. God it hurts until finally his hand just brushes my cheek and once found quickly cups it. It's clammy, and I lean into it, longing for him to know I'm always there. His breaths calm as our bodies cool, etches of intimacy fading away with the night air that floods in through the window. I still, letting him glide his hands over my face so discreetly, letting him know I won't move. Even though I know they're only searching blurry shadows, I watch those washed out spheres concentrate on my face. Lids squint slightly still harboring the habit to see clearly, to look to what had made him cry out moments ago. This is what's important, because it's important to him, to Sasuke.

My eyes burn, they always do now, begging to shed what is being broken inside, but I know now he can sense it. I continue to go motionless till his forearms gently wrap around my neck to urge me down. Without any words I know he just wants it this way, touching, skin to skin, beat to beat, till we fall asleep. The only true moment he does close his eyes…

When this horrible dream had begun it wasn't always as hard as this. At first the initial overall shock had worn quite rapidly, but after having to live with him it became a disheartening sight. I chose to live with him, someone had to be of some help till he could better do well on his own, and I knew I aspired to be the one to do it because he was so important, I just couldn't let the opportunity pass me. I wanted to be with him somewhere deep down after all, though I didn't really realize this till later.

Since the very start I have somewhat kept my distance, since I knew that's what he'd want. I only did what was most needed, and kept him company, telling him various things that had happened over the day or week.

He started having horrific nightmares, he always did, but these scared even me. Once I had run into the bedroom to his sweaty, cringing form I shook him awake. The nocturnal outbursts' faltering from his lips turned to nothing but yells before he whipped up and lashed at me. A hand connected with the side of my face and I stumbled back to the sting. Sasuke panted and soon realized what had happened as I came to comfort him.

"Hey, it was just a dream," I hushed putting a hand to his shoulder. "It's okay."

His breaths came out rapid then slowed, "Did… I hit you?"

To the concern in his voice I just gave a gentle smile, although I knew he couldn't see it, "I'm fine, go back to sleep."

Finding my wrist he pulls me lazily to the bed, my body soon lying awkwardly to his side. He gets comfortable and takes in a slow breath.

"Stay," he just barely says, so simply yet so demandingly I wasn't sure if he was just talking to himself or if he was just half-asleep. As I sink into the warm, silky bed I just watch him as he drifts back off.

At the time I didn't think very much of him, I always thought of him as my closest friend, and possibly the first, something like a brother I never had. He'd been back in the village for a few months, and as much as we all realized we missed him sorely we soon saw how much he'd change. Of course underneath his grown and matured demeanor he was still the same bastard I'd known. I knew that even when it seemed like I'd never get him back, but at first it felt as though a different Sasuke had come back. However, it wasn't till we started living together did he begin to show odd behavior.

His vision had already deteriorated upon first arriving, whether or not he came because of this I'm not fully sure of, but I'm still determining that. To cut the whole story short after the 'war,' things weren't looking so great for him, and I'd finally lugged his reluctant ass home, but he was worse than I thought. When we'd gotten to the village, and he was checked, it was then that the diagnosis concluded hit me square in the face. I hadn't noticed before, but he never looked me directly in the eyes the whole journey back.

After that I was ordered to watch over him, well, not ordered initially but when told of it I immediately volunteered. Then gradually after I moved in, things got to how they are now, except, without the sex… That night he'd asked me to stay by him was the first time he wanted me to be near him. Since then staying by his side once in awhile quickly turned into sleeping with him every night.

It wasn't that I minded, I just wasn't use to it, and it wasn't that I didn't like it, being close as well as warm, oh, so warm was really nice, it was just so odd that Sasuke wanted me so securely next to him. I mean it was Sasuke, the very person that left and_ avoided_ everyone just for the sake of vengeance. And why would he want to even touch me? Last time I checked he hated me, especially for dragging his dying ass home, and aren't we rivals too?

No matter what I thought though, I never said anything to him. I guessed as long as he was pleased I should be too. Although, every morning we did seem to wake up more and more tangled together…

Sometimes it just makes me feel so useless, though. He would act and go about his day like any other, drinking tea in the early morning, showering, lounging about during the day, and even going to town every so often. No matter what he did though, no matter how normal he seemed or how amazingly well he could get around on his own that blank look in his eyes was enough to make my heart sink with pity. It didn't have to be this way; I could have changed this outcome if only in time, if only I knew, but then again, perhaps that's just what fate had in mind.

He'd sit on the edge of the bed, just sitting there hands folded in his lap, just thinking I suppose. I'm not sure if he knew but I sat off to the left of him, watching the fathoms in his dark eyes grow, switching in and out of focus. Then I wondered something, for maybe not the first time, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask seeing as then I could possibly understand more clearly.

"Sasuke," my voice came out soft, yet he flinched considerably, his shoulders rising and irises' dilating momentarily. I guess he didn't know I was there, or just forgotten, it _was_ flat quiet. "What do you see?"

His posture relaxes, but his lips tighten. I lay onto my stomach, resting my chin to a palm to look onto him. Sensing my closeness he directs his attention towards me, swallowing before separating his lips.

"At times everything is just grey. I can't see what's necessarily there, but I can notice outlines and just barely some forms…" It felt liked he'd thought about it for a long time, but he's always had a way with things. "Honestly, it's just blobs of darkness. I don't know why, it's hard to explain."

I give a soft, sad smile, sighing as I lay my cheek to my forearm. "You know if I could I'd do anything to change it." I'm not sure why I blurt out such things, they just come to me from nowhere, just the first pure thing that comes to mind and falls out of my mouth. It's the truth, that's what's hard about it sometimes. It can't be stopped nor changed. I suppose in this occurrence I wanted him to verbally know I care.

A tender appearance graced his pale face as he gave a brief chuckle. "Somehow I knew you'd say that," glancing down at me there was still a smirk on his lips. "I know you would Naruto…"

Shifting onto my knees I face him, still observing what I find myself constantly staring at, bleak black. Like some foreign power taking over me, or just my dumb, blatant curiosity I reach my hand up slowly. I let it float with some hesitancy but surely I touch a smooth, milky cheek. It's cool and he recoils to the touch, body rigid. Long lashes blink and I glide my fingertips over the dermis just under an unseeing eye, brushing a stray coal strand away. Suddenly his brows furrow a bit as he looks down, lifting a hand to grab gently onto my wrist.

Then Sasuke shuts his eyes, his face twisted as if in agony. It's one of the first times it pulls at my very soul. We stay still, my hand placed to his cheek. Nothing seems to be moving but our steady breathing. I find an urgency to apologize, yet I force myself to stay quiet. I yearn to make up for what he longs for. That is perhaps why things become the way they do.

After that moment of unrequited pain I observe him even more closely. Each day was another unbearable reminder. I realize, as much as he really doesn't want me to, I need to help him. Okay, maybe just a helping hand every now and then, because I knew he didn't want me to…

"Quit it, I can take care of myself," he'd once grunted with annoyance as he shoved the towel I had given him in my face. He turned back toward the open bathroom door, brow quirked. "I already have one dobe."

"Fine, but you have to let me help you! If you get yourself hurt or something Sakura-chan will kill me!" I whined loudly, only getting his clothes thrown at my face. You'd think I'd learn to not be so obnoxious, but, hey, it got me places once in a while.

"You'll live," he snickered and the door swung shut soundly, causing me to recoil back a bit, looking a mess with the all the material in my arms and about me. After glaring at the door and finding I couldn't burn through it, I groaned noisily as I made my way off elsewhere.

You can't tell me I didn't try, but every so often, even using just a bit of my very own ninja skills, I can do it without him knowing.

Actually, he's sitting at the table right now, looking off like usual, maybe even thinking about the other night we had. There's a glass of water next to him, but when he reaches to get it his hand misses. Silently I move closer as he bites his lip and tries to reach a bit farther to find it, only that it's farther than he can see. I carefully push the glass near his hand and he grabs it, a light flickering in his eyes. As he drinks nothing shows that he knew I aided him in anyway even as I speak up.

"Hey, you want to go into town and get some things later?"

Putting the half-empty cup down, he licks his lips and gives a soft sigh, "Sure."

I've been able to do it quite a few times, and it makes me glad I'm of some use to him. However, this has almost nothing to do with what else had started to happen after I had started sleeping with him, but it does affect the fact that I want nothing than to make him happy.

I had just come home from a short mission. I was a little tired from the ordeal of having to run around so much that day so as soon as I tossed off my sandals and got into my bedroom I threw my sweater to the side to meet the cozy feel of a surely already warm bed.

However, once my eyes adjusted to the dark while my sweater landed somewhere I made out the shape of Sasuke sitting on his side of the bed. He was facing towards the window that was glowing with the dim light from the remnants of light outside, which was most in part only stars, but even the night has radiance to it. That thought reminds me of Sasuke in a lot of ways…

"What are you still doing up?" I strolled closer, enough to see obsidian spheres dull yet reflecting the beams that colored the bedroom. "Did you have another nightmare?"

He didn't move. Was something wrong? I prayed in my mind something didn't happen, that he hadn't started to lose it yet because I thought he was finally getting better after being so reluctant to admit he needed help and despising the fact he had to return. My breath stopped for a moment as he looked at me, more listless, yet so thoughtfully, then I can remember him ever gazing upon me like. Feeling subconsciously stunned, I placed myself beside him, entranced by his unwavering ability to make me feel like he's seeping into my skin.

"It's hard to sleep when most of your dreams are about the past." His voice was so soft, yet I heard every word so clearly, it's robust sound like a quiet melody. My hand gripped at the bedding by my side at the shear pained look that was even written into his very aura.

"Is it that bad? Are they the only things you dream about?" I asked just as tenderly, wanting to know, but not wanting to push any limits.

Taking a slow breath he blinked and let his eyes drop. "The few good ones are bittersweet, but that doesn't make up for the all the others that still rip me apart on the inside." His lids lowered more, "It's not like I can really have new ones. You need new memories to be able to do that."

"Well that's no good," I chuckled kindly touching his shoulder. As his eyes fall back on me it feels like it somehow makes me feel a bigger part of a whole, somehow… "If you keep reopening old scars they'll never heal, and if they heal the wrong way nothing will change."

Raising his brows a bit he inquired in a familiar slightly arrogant tone. "So what do you suppose I do then? Dream of grayness? That's all I have to envision now."

Smiling I grab onto both his broad shoulders, turning his torso so that he faced me more directly. My mouth turned up more to the quizzical expression he made.

"This is what you should do," I leaned closer, still thinking of what exactly I was going to say, but the words just came to me from the far reaches of my mind again. "First close your eyes," he snickered at this but I pried more. "Come on, just do it."

Sasuke closed his eyes, his long lashes touching the very top of his high cheek bones. His now long bangs just so barely touched his lids on the sides as some in the middle dipped far down onto the bridge of his nose. It framed his flawless face perfectly, black strands contrasting against creamy flesh like the moon in the midnight sky. Strange how I never really noticed that till I was close enough, till time stopped long enough to really _see_. I mean, I can almost feel his breath we're no near.

"Okay, now imagine more- positive things, maybe things you like."

One eye slipped open into a slit, his voice mocking, "And that would be?"

"Don't be difficult teme, how am I supposed to know what you like?" I tightened my grip on him a little trying to get him to relax. "Try picturing a beautiful day- a blue sky and just the right weather that's comfortable enough to sleep in. Something like that…"

"You're such a dobe," he shook his head, tilting it down with both lids shut again.

"I'm trying to help you sleep!" I grumbled.

"Fine," Sasuke exhaled slowly, his body loosening in my hands.

After waiting for a few moments I let my hands glide down slightly. "Well, what are you picturing?"

"You, that's all I can picture really- since you're the last thing I saw," he huffed slowly, coming off as upset about it, but somehow I guessed he was okay with it.

"Really? Wait, what happened to my blue sky idea?"

"That's as close to the sky as I'm going to get…."

Honestly, I was taken aback. Did he just… compliment me? I'm not sure how he could even think of me if he couldn't see me. Then again, I didn't know exactly when he'd lost his vision, so it couldn't be too impossible if he still had his memories to look back at and dream of.

"T-then… If that calms you then concentrate on that…" I stuttered, rubbing his shoulders soothingly.

"You want me to dream about idiots?"

"Well I've only been dreaming of bringing bastards back for over three years so I guess now it's your turn." I said simply, narrowing my eyes mischievously as a smirk crawled onto on his face.

"How could you assume I haven't thought of you before?"

At times things got like this, and I have no idea why. We'd just start going back and forth about whatever. It reminded me of the old days to some extent but this, like a few times before, felt different. There's double meaning to our words now.

"You have a thing for idiots?" I joked with my own devious smirk.

"No, morons have a thing for not leaving me alone," he jeered.

"Whatever teme, just focus," I brushed off the odd direction our conversation had gone. Although, I have to admit my heart fluttered at the thought of Sasuke thinking about me like that. "You want to sleep better don't you?"

To my surprise his head bobbed down slightly and I had to hold him up as he tilted forward some. He was falling asleep, was he that tired? It was pretty late actually. As I leaned him back against the headboard he woke at the movement but drifted again as I took his face with my hands.

"Positive things Sasuke," I reminded resting my forehead to his to get my point across, feeling a bit tired myself and not really caring if I was invading his personal space. His brows crinkled some but evened out as I rubbed his temples with my thumbs. "Just let it flow through you…"

That's what I wanted, I wanted my effervescent energy to wear off on him, to filter out- to overtake the harmful thoughts and ways that had led him down that dark path. No matter how I looked at it I really did care about him.

Many thoughts passed through my head at that moment. Could that be why I chased after him so long? It wasn't just for my gain, to keep to the promises I made, for my own morals and beliefs that was part of my very goal in life- it was for him. I knew that it was for him, for his sake. But underneath all that, mixed into those pledges and determination to never give up could there have been more to why I wanted him back?

When he returned home I was more than overjoyed, it brought tears to my eyes. Sasuke was always special to me in some way, whether it was because he was considered an opponent or whether he was my best friend. He was the exception, the different one besides me, the better one more or less. Even if I had hated him in some ways for having what I couldn't, over time I had quickly let that go. I realized he was just as alone as I was and I was able to sympathize with that. Though a lot of other feelings didn't surface till after he left, I noticed how empty it felt without him too, how the fact that how I was mortified I couldn't immediately bring him back brought other people down too. I felt bad for that but at the same time thankful others cared, and that acted as even more of a catalyst to fight to get him back.

If it wasn't for him I might not have tried so hard to become strong, I wouldn't have any more of a reason than my ambition to strive for the strength to protect the ones I care about, the village. Deep in my heart I shut out the feelings that were growing, and still are, so that I could accomplish this. Now that he's here, in my very hands, although he is now so helpless, makes them restless.

Like many times as those emotions rattled in the cage of my heart I felt my skin crawl. Urges to touch him broke out, the yearning to have him fully here with me in every way seeped out without me even knowing it.

My hands stilled and held that face that once haunted me gently. I opened my eyes enough to see his resting expression directly in front of mine, head to head. His body felt cool and without any awareness I was doing so, I inched closer, my nose brushing his. Feeling his even, slow breaths against my face I closed my eyes again. It was comfortable- my body nearly covering his, which was still lent up straight against the pillow and headboard, making this unique heat that warmed my covered skin like a fire.

A content smile rose on my face and I tilted forward, unknowingly, just enough to catch those pale lips. Our skins touched fully, so supple and consoling, feeling strangely whole until a fraction of a second later I whipped back.

Oh no, what had I just done? I just kissed him- _Sasuke_, and this wasn't like that one time in any way at all!

Sasuke's eyes flew open, wide and staring unbelievingly towards me as I saw his entire body visibly tense. No, don't be pissed, it was an accident, an _accident! _Even if it felt nice I didn't really mean to!

I stammered, truly freaking out, and the way he was looking at me I was sure he'd hit me, "Ah-ah! Sorry- I didn't mean-"

Blink. A hand wove into my blond hair and lips crushed against mine. My eyes widened to see those same closed ones that were held tightly with knitting brows. It felt like my heart was in my throat. This couldn't really be happening… Sasuke wasn't like this- hell, I wasn't like this. You don't kiss your best friend- especially if you're both guys. Oh- but this felt so… so good.

As he pressed more with traces of uncertainty because I hadn't moved I settled into it, deepening it till our lips meshed together. I put one hand to his neck, bringing him closer as I pushed back intently. His smell filled my nose, it was even more assuring than his presence, than this connection we're having right now. Taking it in, it's sweet yet fiery, in some way it reminds me of lavender. Like it would never happen again, I take in every aspect of the kiss. I wonder how long I've yearned to be this close to him.

Lacking air he pulls away and we both gasp. Midnight eyes flutter open and I search them desperately- I want answers. However, I know I won't get them, not only because they were trapped in lusterless grey either. Even if Sasuke can have a conversation with me and talk about himself to some degree it's not like I totally broke him open into expressing all his feelings. There are just some things about people you can never change, although, at times that can be a good thing.

Having never let go of each other his hand in my hair tightens and in response mine does too, drawing another closer again. His lips near dauntingly to mine, reddened and just yearning to be kissed again, but whenever I edge closer he pulls away.

"'Don't fucking tease me Sasuke… Are you crazy?" I gritted, aggravated at not only the fact I wanted to take those lips again but because he could sense whenever I was about to. Bastard…

"Probably," the wickedest smirk came across his face and suddenly I was slammed down onto the cushiony bed. Before I could move or react Sasuke crawled atop me, finding his way by touching here and there on my frame. When I was about to say something he amazingly found my lips and took them between his own. His mouth opened, and I took the invitation to slip my tongue inside even if on the inside I was still very wary. A groan came from him as our two slick muscles touched. I felt very unaccustomed to the strange feeling- besides the fact of who I was doing such a thing to- but soon they tangled together, beginning a throaty fight for dominance.

Rather quickly I got control over our motions, dipping upwards as deep as I could into his mouth. A shudder ran down my spine to the wet noises of our mouths as I lifted my hands and ran them up his back. They ventured under his shirt, flesh already becoming clammy with the impending temperature that we were already causing. Longing to feel even more I hardly broke away when I swiftly flipped over onto him.

Sasuke winced quietly as some air was knocked from him to the contact of his back to the mattress. I rapidly covered him with my leaner build and immediately attacked his parted mouth. This time I delved even further into the moist cavern, some motions a bit clumsy due to still being new to this whole experience. Never had anything felt so incredible- so intense, it was like dipping my tongue into forbidden honey, lapping up the tastiest milk made from the very heavens. It sent ripples through every piece of me, and although inside my head I was screaming at the insanity of doing such an act, of it all, my body thoroughly enjoyed every bit. I really couldn't stop.

Until I had to breathe, damn.

We unwillingly broke apart by a long string of saliva, Sasuke throwing his head back onto the pillow as he panted. Nonetheless, as I caught my breath I still wanted more, nothing was figured out, everything was jumbled in my head like a bowl of noodles and all I wanted to do was make it worse. Strange the way things work… However, before I got to do anything Sasuke braced my shoulders with his hands and ceased me, craning his neck up to huff hot air into my ear.

"Naruto… Do you feel that?" He growled lowly, sending more waves through me, straight to my groin. "You can't tell me you don't feel that too, the heat curling in your stomach begging for what only pure ecstasy can release." A short, dry chuckle came, running his long fingers down over my navel, stopping right at the brim of my pants. Then he nipped my ear, continuing in a sultry voice. "I know you won't hurt me Naruto. You're the only one who can unhinge me like you do… It's only fitting we let it all out, you know the tension's killing you…"

"Sasuke…." This was all so sudden. How can an unintended touch of lips cause all this? Or maybe it wasn't so accidental… Perhaps I wanted that special connection without even knowing it. Hell, I didn't know a lot of things- especially when it came to Sasuke, and maybe he felt the same way. Though the way he's so impulsively yearning for me like this doesn't show that at all.

Nothing could have prepared me for the burning look in Sasuke's eyes when he looked directly at me. For not being blind it sure felt like he was peering straight into my eyes. I ran my calloused fingers over his forehead, turning up some hair and exposing once unseen skin. The way he stared at me, the gravity of the possibilities that would soon ensue made my heart pound in my chest so hard I swore I could hear it.

"Naruto- just do it," he grabbed my shirt to catch my attention. The need in his face had grown, he was becoming impatient and so was I. All I wanted was more. I wanted Sasuke like never before. Then a part of my brain shut down, and my chest became heavy with surging feelings never felt.

Perhaps it was because I was listening to my heart.

I locked onto wet lips with my own, sucking the air from Sasuke and doing the same with his tongue that prodded its way in. My waist fell between his thighs and he encircled his strong arms around my neck pulling me down, feasting even more attentively on my mouth. All the while I couldn't resist the urge to explore the compliant body below me. Shifting to the burden of Sasuke, who was clinging to me and very much reluctant to detach from my lips, I ran my hands under his shirt.

Much to my liking, I felt smooth skin stretched over profound muscles that moved and flexed under the touch. He's so thin too. The curves above his hips and dips in his lower back I felt when I wrapped my fingertips around his figure were attractive even if I couldn't exactly see it. Then sliding them over his abdomen I pushed up his dark shirt, feeling the taut chest soon found.

Sasuke arched his neck and pushed his head into the pillow when I found a dusky nipple, trailing my lips down his chin then along his jaw. He shuddered and whimpered somewhat as I played with the perk nub. The exposed column of his neck was my next target. I bit down on it, relishing in the tension it relieved from me and the grunt that came from him.

Busying myself with his neck I reached down and stripped the pants from his small waist. Actually, I wasn't absolutely sure what I was exactly doing. It wasn't like I knew or planned for this to happen, but most of it came so naturally. In the process the lewd thoughts that had begun to enter my train of thought made me feel so hot, like the sun was placed in my lower intestine. Sasuke hissed when my pants brushed against his half hard on and I smiled against his skin, rocking against him a little for even more reaction, teasing him in more ways than one.

"How badly do you want it Sasuke?" My chest rumbled against part of his stomach.

"Naruto," he panted, cursing half to himself. At this point I had to stop. "Don't…"

I had stopped moving because of the look on his face. Never had I seen such a soft, exposed, open look upon the faultlessly chiseled features. It was just ever so barely flushed already too, and upon noticing my observations he hid with his forearm.

"Don't worry," I let my voice stay husky, yet soft enough for him to believe what I said. "I'll make sure to make you feel good." At this point, this immeasurable moment in time because it has seemed to have been frozen still, there was really no preventing the inevitable.

In quick movements I pulled off my shirt, the sweat on my back had started to make it uncomfortable. Then I loosened my pants and lowered back down to give Sasuke a chaste kiss. His unseeing eyes narrowed, only staring up at the ceiling. Once I figured what I'd _really_ have to be doing I put my fingers to his mouth. He took them in eagerly, obviously already knowing and accepting what's to come. This made me content to some extent. I'd be able to please all his other heightened senses, which I then made my goal.

When I thought good enough, I took them out and ran them down the hilt of his length to touch the hole found. He turned his head with another startling groan, nervously jostling some. Never once had I thought that such a stoic person would change so radically once sexually touched, it was really invigorating, _extremely._ Then once I pressed the tip of my index inside he moaned, and I pushed it all the way in the channel. Sasuke tried to close his legs, probably feeling unsure and uncomfortable, but I pushed them open with my other hand and elbow. I added a second digit, moving them both in and out in a steady, erotic way, loosening and widening the opening.

Sasuke bit his lip, trying not to make any more noises and give into them, even though it was pointless as I pumped faster. He started rolling his hips against me with a moan that he couldn't keep in, but gave a sound of displeasure when I took the appendages away. The way he was shivering in bliss beneath me had made my libido react dramatically.

I grabbed my erection, trembling terribly, and put it to his quivering entrance. Pressing in as slowly as I could, Sasuke's whole body tensed. Grabbing his waist I pushed all the way, past a tight ring, which made Sasuke cry out in pain as he stretched around me, having to get used to the different size. His slender hands came to grip onto me and I leaned down over him more, unintentionally going deeper.

"Fucking…. Usuratonkachi…" He grunted rather scornfully, his calves lifting to squeeze my sides. Yes, it was good some things never change.

"Hah, I didn't think it could go that deep," I breathlessly confessed aloud, moving a bit to test Sasuke's reaction, which turned quickly to one that was surely rapture as I brushed just the right spot. "But it feels good right?"

"Ah... Dobe- just fucking hurry!"

I look down to see him leaking with anticipation, but even though I wanted to begin ravaging his body I couldn't help but taunt the bastard. "Oh, I'll give you all you want if you say the special word." I really don't think I'd be this way with a girl…

"Stupid-" I rolled my hips forward, making him choke.

I put my head to his, a little grin on my face, enough so that it was in my voice, "What?"

"Ah…Naruto- Naruto, please." I'm not sure if he was just that desperate for release, but what he'd said next made my mouth go dry. "Oh- make me yours…"

Like someone had switched me on I began rhythmic, heavy thrusts. Those words echoed in my head several times even as the loud, surprising mewls of delight escaped him. His legs locked around me, and I plundered even harder as I pressed him down into the bed. Sasuke gaped with bruised lips, crying out with each fluid motion.

It felt so good, I swear my vision was so blurred I could barely see Sasuke's writhing face. I could have never imagined anything like what I felt. Sure we've felt and endured a lot of pain, mental and physical, but has either of us really done anything that brought us this kind of absolute pleasure?

Sweat soaked into our hairlines and I felt a drop work down my temple making me think perhaps I should have taken all our clothes off, but that thought didn't last long as another stifled sob of euphoria reached my ears. Sasuke pressed his cheek to the crook of my neck, even more of our skin rubbing so deliciously. Then I felt his mouth open in a silent scream as smoldering jets of white covered our stomachs.

"Naruto…" He whispered in a raspy tone from using his vocal cords so roughly. There had been a coiling in the very pit of my stomach and now it was swelling- ready to burst. The convulsions of his body squeezed around me and quickly sent me over the edge.

"Ah- Sa-Sasu…" I filled him with my seeds and he muffled any sound I could have made with a passionate kiss. There was so much I felt all at once yet I didn't really feel anything. All I felt was numb at that point, yet Sasuke was all around me, I was practically drowning in all of him.

That first time had been a night I'd never forget.

That same pristine, porcelain flesh was already cooling when I pulled his shirt down as far as it could go. He had fallen asleep relatively fast as soon as we'd stilled long enough to, so seeing as it took awhile to catch our breathes and calm down. I flopped beside him and pulled the silky covers over our half-naked bodies, ready for a good long night's sleep. However, that unfortunately took some time because I couldn't stop looking at him.

Long raven locks were splayed around his head like a halo as he rested nearly motionless on the pillow. That always impassive face looks so kind and innocent, latter of which is ironic with what we'd just done. Even in the fairly dark room his pale skin seems to stand out, and from his profile his features jut out just in the most immaculate way, especially his full lips which even now still call for me to take them. Most of all he appears so peaceful, I just can't get over it.

He turns over and rests his cheek to his arm which bends under his head and over the pillow. I couldn't help but smile to the little pout he made when some of the covers fell away, leaving him exposed to the cooler air above, but I pull it up.

His voice repeats in my head, those same words that had nearly made me feel as though I left myself.

_Make me yours_- is that what he really wants, or was it spur of the moment? Is that what I want?

The next day it seemed like he'd just forgotten about the night before, he acted like it was normal to suddenly have sex with your best friend/current caretaker. Honestly I wasn't that surprised, maybe just disappointed. All I got from him that had to do with the subject was a smack to the head for leaving marks as well as a snarky comment on how he couldn't leave the house then and he wasn't my property. I didn't really listen though. I knew he was trying to make me feel like it wasn't that big of a deal.

Nothing he said or did would change that though. It did mean a lot to me- even if it didn't to him.

That night was the beginning of the strained sexual relationship we have now, this torn nightmare between truly loving him and thinking nothing will ever come of this, he'd never let me in. Each time we'd managed to ruthlessly slam our bodies together in heated carnal desire it was still as incredible as the first time. Every time I saw what an absolutely beautiful creature he was my blood rushed and my chest constricted so tightly I thought I might pass out. Yet my heart would always sink when Sasuke didn't return the same affection I did.

I wished to do more than senselessly fuck him like he wanted half the time, I wanted to hold and kiss him, but he never gave me the chance. I thought maybe he was afraid, maybe he didn't even feel anything for me at all. It started to brake me apart, my mind started to crumble slowly and all I could do was give him what he so desired.

Still, I was happy I could take some of his pain away. I knew he was going through a lot- that he felt worthless, and a part of me was content with just being able to make him feel less like he was nothing.

However, my own pain was growing. Everything was still the same even being in this strange intimate- whatever the hell you want to call it. I saw those hollow eyes, the hidden hurt leaking out from behind those securely closed black doors. Even if I couldn't see it I knew it was there.

Sasuke was concealing so much still, I hadn't broken any significant walls, he was still the same and I still hadn't fully gotten to him.

I was in love with him and he couldn't see it.

* * *

**Yeah, i didn't originally intend to put the whole sex scene in there but it just flew out... Everything will be exclaimed and balance out by the with the next part, and it'll be more in the present time. **

**Anyhow, do you want part 2?**


End file.
